jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog Hollow
Frog Hollow is a large marsh located on Never Land. As the name suggests a lot of the Never Land frog population call Frog Hollow home. Role in the series Frog Hollow first appeared in the episode "Cap'n Croak!", when Bones believed he had turned Captain Hook into a frog. Jake and his crew offer to help and knew if anyone could change Hook back to a cranky crook it's Misty the Wonderful Witch. Once the pirates reach Misty's home, they inform her of their dilemma. Misty tried to revert the spell but nothing happens, and suddenly the frog leaped off, with Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones chasing after the frog before Misty could inform them that the frog was not Captain Hook. Smee, Sharky, and Bones end up chasing the frog into Frog Hollow, where they can't tell which one is Hook and continue to search for him. By the end of the episode Bones suggest that he tries his magic again to restore Hook to normal, as he cast the spell he loses his grip on his magic wand sending it flying into the jungle and hitting Tick-Tock the Crocodile on the head who was sleeping nearby. Suddenly Captain Hook emerges unknown to Hook's crew the captain was rescued by Jake and friends. Smee, Sharky, and Bones were overjoyed to have Captain Hook back to normal but the reunion is cut short as Tick-Tock Croc enters Frog Hollow sending Captain Hook fleeing deep into the jungle with the crocodile in pursuit. Frog Hollow reappears in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off",Beatrice Le Beak and Captain Hook plan a Sneaky Snook-Off to determine who the true sneakiest pirate in Never Land. The first challenge in the Snook-Off was a race to the top of Belch Mountain, Le Beak manages to take the lead in the race using the Whirly-Hook she stole from Captain Hook in ("Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!") to cheat. After reaching the top volcano, Le Beak brags about beating Captain Hook to but this is short-lived as a frog leaps out of the brush revealing Le Beak's fear of frogs, giving Hook in the advantage for the second challenge, each sneaky snook must try to cross their way through Frog Hollow first. Le Beak manages to distract Hook by saying "Look! Over there! A golden unicorn!" to acquire a lead in the race but soon loses her cool due to all the frogs. Gaining Hook wins in the second challenge. As Hook gloats over his victory and mocks Le Beak's fear of frogs.Mr. Smee suggests Hook not be so cruel comparing Beatrice phobia of frogs to Hook's fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. Accidentally revealing to Le Beak Hook's weakness setting the stage for the third and final challenge to take place in Crocodile Cavern the lair of Tick-Tock Croc and the challenge is won by the snook who strikes the gargoyle gong first. Gallery Frog Hollow.jpg Hook-The Sneaky Snook-Off.jpg Frog Hollow01.jpg Frog Hollow02.jpg Frog Hollow03.jpg Sharky-Cap'n Croak!01.jpg Frog Hollow04.jpg Tick-Tock-Cap'n Croak!14.jpg Frog Hollow-The Sneaky Snook-Off04.jpg Frog Hollow-The Sneaky Snook-Off03.jpg Frog Hollow-The Sneaky Snook-Off02.jpg Frog Hollow-The Sneaky Snook-Off01.jpg Beatrice Le Beak&Hook-The Sneaky Snook-Off01.png SmeeSharky&Bones-Cap'n Croak01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Cap'n Croak02.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land